Meetin' of the Dimensions
by Dark Magician Leaf
Summary: I was bored.


**Meetin' of the Dimensions**

Leaf: Hello everyone! It's me leaf!

Light: And light!

Leaf: Hey light ya seen the boys anywhere?

Light: No I have not.

Leaf: Oh well.

disclaimer: I own nothin' but the plot and my OC's.

_[Yami to Hikari]_

_{Hikari to Yami}_

**_{[Crimson Dragon to Leaf]}_**

**_[{Leaf to Crimson Dragon}]_**

**_/Light to Crimson Dragon/_**

**_\Crimson Dragon to Light\_**

"Talk"

_'Thought'_

_~Pokémon Talk~_

**Chapter 1: Deadly Enemies, Surprise Allies**

**REX'S POV:**

"DUCK!" I yelled as spheres of some kind of dark energy flew in random directions _~"AHAHAHAH! Foolish mortals do you honestly think you can defeat me!"~ _the weird E.V.O said he (it sounded like a dude) was a black, shadow-like creature. He had a small head with a white fog-like ghostly stuff coming from his head with one visible bright blue eye, and also had a weird red spiky growth around his neck. He had skinny arms and long black tatters hanging from his shoulders. He also had black, claw-like hands. He had the slight appearance of an hourglass figure and appeared to be wearing an old, ripped cloak (A/N: Got that from a web page but I changed it up a bit) "Yeah. Sorry pal but you and your E.V.O friends are goin' down." I said _~"Humph your just as foolish as that obnoxious half-breed I faced all those years ago."~ _he said "Half-breed?" I said confused "He means me." a voice suddenly said _~"YOU!"~ _he yelled as I turned to see...a...girl?

* * *

**LEAF'S POV:**

I was climbin' up mt. coronet after gettin' a message from arceus to come to the hall of origin in sinnoh _~"I wonder what he needs us for."~ _grovyle said "No clue pal but if arceus himself went through the trouble of callin' us from another dimension it must be incredibly important." I said as we reached spear pillar at the peninsula I took out my azure flute to summon the stairs and ran up them with grovyle on my shoulder and went to arceus's room "Hey guys!" I said _~"AH THERE YOU ARE LEAF, GROVYLE WELCOME."~ _arceus said _~"Why did you call us?"~ _grovyle asked arceus looked at him solemnly twilight answered: _~"I AM AFRAID THAT DARKRAI HAS REGAIND HIS MEMORIES AND HAS FLED THIS WORLD AND WITH DIALGA'S EVIL SELF HAVE JOINED THE FOES OF VARIOUS DIMENSIONS AND IS THREATING THE PEACE OF THE MULTI-VERSE."~ _she said "WHAT?" we yelled.

"Th-then we gotta stop him!" I said _~"YES AND SINCE YOU AND YOUR TEAM HAVE FACED AND DEFEATED DARKRAI BEFORE I AM SENDING YOU TO GO AFTER AND CAPTURE HIM AND BRING HIM BACK HERE."~ _arceus said "With my help of course." a voice that sounded strangely like mine suddenly said causin' grovyle and I to jump a little. Behind arceus and twilight a figure appeared when they came into full view grovyle and I went wide eyed and our jaws dropped she looked amazin'ly like me she was a little taller than me mabye by an inch or so her eyes were a darker shade blue than mine and her hair was _way-y _longer than mine and looked more like the train on a weddin' dress than hair and she wore what looked like an egyptian queens outfit.

"Hello leaf." she said "Who the-what the-who are you" I said dazed and confused she looked at me amused _~"LEAF, GROVYLE, THIS IS LIGHT."~ _arceus said _~"Wh-what but m'lord you said-"~ _grovyle said but arceus cut him off _~"YES I AM AWARE OF WHAT I SAID BUT WHAT I FORGOT TO SAY WAS THAT IT WAS ONLY THE LIGHTER HALF OF MY DAUGHTER THAT BECAME LEAF BUT THE DARKER HALF REMAIND LIGHT."~ _he said "So it's like yami and yugi but with me and light." I said they both nodded "Father why did you bring me back when my lighter half is living _her _own life?" light asked arceus started to explain to her while grovyle and I tried to absorb all this I was only half of light and vise-versa _~"ANYWAY."~_ arceus said snappin' us from our thoughts _~"YOU TWO WILL NEED SOMETHING SO YOU WILL SHARE ONE BODY AND NOT ATTRACT UNWANTED ATTENTION."~ _he said "But if we go with grovyle and the others in their true forms won't they-" I started but twilight cut me off _~"DON'T WORRY THE WORLD WHERE DARKRAI IS ALSO HAS IT'S PROBLEMS WITH CREATURES THEY SEEM TO CALL 'E.V.O'S' HEH THEY SEEM TO BE JUST AS LAZY AS THE HUMANS HERE ARE."~ _she said.

"Father how about the bracelet atem gave me for my birthday?" light said _~"HUMM...YES, YES THAT WILL DO JUST FINE."~ _he said and she took out a gold bracelet with the millenium symbol on it we gasped _~"That's the milleniun symbol!"~ _grovyle exclaimed "Yes I brought this with me from the afterlife." she said a little surprised that we knew what the symbol was _~"ALRIGHT, LIGHT PUT THE BRACELET ON LEAF'S WRIST AND GROVYLE PLEASE GET OFF OF LEAF'S SHOULDER FOR THIS."~ _arceus instructed and grovyle got off my shoulder and light took my wrist and put the bracelet on it she looked at arceus who nodded and she nodded back and suddenly started to chant in ancient egyptian and there was a VERY bright light when it faded light was gone "What-where?" I said startled _[I am right here young one.] _came light's calm voice **_\What the? L-light?\ _**the crimson dragon asked extremely shocked said spirit chuckled _**/Yes crimson dragon it is me./ **_she said to him.

While they talked I spoke with arceus and twilight for a bit and after a while the sableye came with dusknoir, celebi, and lucario in tow and after explainin' to them what was goin' on we left to go after darkrai and we were met with quite the surprise.

* * *

**REX'S POV:**

"So this is where you fled to, you demon of darkness." the mysterious girl snarled she was _very _pretty to me anyway she looked about 14 or 13 with long silver hair and bright blue eyes, pale skin, a white sun hat with a red band around it that formed a half circle on it, a golden bracelet with a weird simbol on it, two black wrist bands, a yellow shoulder bag, a tealish tank top with black around her neck line, a red mini skirt with black around her waistline, and a black box on her waist, sky blue socks, white shoes with a pink band on each of them but what was weird were the little red and white spheres on her waist she was just really pretty. _~"Grr, not you again."~ _the E.V.O growled at the girl, who only glared at him "I came to bring you to justice _darkrai_." she spat _~"Humph, so daddy's little princess decided to come out and get her hands dirty, your pathetic LEAF."~ _the newly identified 'darkrai' hissed while the newly named 'leaf' glared at him "Oh shut up _nightmare lord_." she growled at him, her blue eyes narrowed.

"'Sides I ain't alone." she said _~"Whe-hehe-hehe"~ _a lot of weird voices suddenly laughed then a bunch of weird E.V.O's surrounded them in seven directions but darkrai wasn't even fased _~"Humph so you brought the sableye with you, hah you foolish half-breed."~ _he said _~"Oh not JUST the sableye nightmare."~_ said a deep baritone voice and suddenly four other E.V.O's showed up a pink fairy looking one, a jackal-like one, a dinosaur-like one, and the last one looked like a gost kinda, leaf grinned.

"Grovyle, celebi, lucario, dusknoir, what took you guys so long?" she asked _~"Don't ask."~ _the jackal sighed "Whatever ya say lucario." she said with a shrug _~"Leaf we just needed a short time to recover from the trip to here from the pokémon word."~ _the fairy said "'Kay celebi." leaf said then turned back to darkrai "Your out numberd darkrai, now come with us peacefully and face your punishment." she said with an emotionless gaze and voice "Pokémon world, half-breed? Who or what are these guys?" I asked totally confused "Whoever they are they seem to know this 'darkrai'." six said _~"That is what YOU think leaf!"~ _darkrai growled _~"ROAAAAAAAR!"~ _we jumped but leaf and her friends were completly calm even as a what looked like an armor plated dragon lizard thing appeard "Ya think we're afraid? HAH! I'll give ya somethin' to be afraid of!" she said as she suddenly leaped up and threw some red and gold marbal thing and yelled: "BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND! RISE PYRUS OMEGA LEONIDAS!" she cried as a big and I mean _BIG_ dragon looking thing flew out of a tronado of fire "Say _hello_ leo!" she said as she landed on the ground.

"Your going down darkrai!" he roared "Ability activate! Omega eraser!" leaf cried holding up a weird card that glew in it's center "Eat this!" leo yelled and slamed his clawed hands on the ground, gathered some weird blue-ish energy and shot it at darkrai _~"Gahhh!"~ _he yelled "Nice shot leo!" leaf yelled with a smile "Thanks partner!" he replied _~"Grr you'll pay for that!"~ _darkrai growled suddenly the huge lizard tried to attack her from behind "LEAF!" her friends yelled as the lizard fired the attack and kicked up a huge cloud of smoke when it cleard leaf was unhurt and a weird and VERY big knight looking thing was in front of her "Whoa! V-vladitor?" leo said in shock "But if he's here, then that means..." leaf said "Hey leaf, leonidas..." a voice said leaf whipped around so fast I thought she was gonna get whiplash "Marduk!" she said in surprise as a boy walked up he wore half of a weird white mask on the left side of his face he dressed completely in black, strange pointed eyebrows hanged above his red eyes with silver hair with occasional red streaks he also wore a long black feathered coat.

When he was right next to her he asked: "You okay leaf?" she nodded to him "What about you leonidas?" the weird knight thing 'vladitor' I think they called him "Yeah I'm fine." the red dragon replied "I'm just gonna save the questions for later." leaf said and then looked at a weird red bracelet on her wrist which I had just then noticed "Leo and vladitor combined power level at: 1,670 G's" a mechanical voice said "Man that's alote of G's!" she said "That's the understament of the year." marduk said sarcastically "Guys we got darkrai and primal dialga to deal with!" leo said said leaf looked up at him and nodded "Right." she said then looked at marduk who looked back they nodded to each other and held two cards "Ability activate!" they yelled in unison "Omega eraser!" leaf yelled "Thousand destroyer!" marduk yelled the two giant...whatever they were, attacked and hit both darkrai and 'primal dialga' I think leo called it the attacks knocked them into two buildings and kick up a lot of dust when it cleard darkrai and primal dialga looked pretty messed up darkrai glared at the two _~"This isn't over half-breed."~ _he hissed and vanished with primal dialga.

**LEAF'S POV:**

"Well that takes care of them for now." I said as I caught leo who then flew up to sit on my shoulder "Yes but we need to be ready incase they come back." he said "Just who were those freaks?" vladitor asked from marduk's shoulder I looked at him "Some very bad dudes." I said and explained to them what we were told when I was done I noticed some of the people who I assumed were fightin' darkrai walked up and I locked eyes with a latino teen "Hello." I said to him "Uhh...hey." he said I couldn't help but giggle a bit and held out a friendly hand to him "I'm leaf green, and this is my bakugan partner pyrus omega leonidas or leo as I like to call 'im. And you are?" I said he grinned and took my hand and shook it "I'm rex." he said as he let go of my hand I then motioned to marduk and vladitor "And these two are marduk and his partner darkus battle ax vladitor." "Hey." they said as the pokémon walked up and introduced themselfs I looked 'round and whistled a bit "Dear arceus this place is a wreck." I said _~"No kidding."~ _lucario said.

_[Impressive young one.] _light said _{It's nothin'.} _I replied then I noticed rex talkin' to some of the other people I just ignored them and started to talk to marduk and vladitor "Leaf I sense several portals opening." leo said I looked at him, ever since he came back he some how gained the ability to both sense when portals open and open portals himself "Where?" I asked him we somehow also gained the attention of rex and his friends "Well ones right above us!" he said we looked up just in time to see said portal open above our heads "Jump!" I yelled we all got out of the way just as a figure fell through the portal "Celebi confusion!" I ordered _~"Right."~ _she said and used said move and gently placed the figure, who I noted was a boy, on the ground "Ugh. Ow." he said gettin' up.

"Ben!" rex said in surprise I looked at him "Friend of yours?" I asked he nodded "Rex?" ben asked "Hey dude how've you been?" he asked I chose to ignore the two males and looked back at leo "What about the other portals?" I asked "They've already closed." he replied to me I nodded "We'll worry 'bout those later." I said he just nodded his tiny plastic head at me "Got it." he said then a woman approached us and pointed an odd device at us and then walked back to the other people I raised an eyebrow "_Ok~ay_..." I said "Weird." marduk said me, the pokémon and the bakugan nodded in agreement.

**Leaf: Well that was fun. ^^**

**Ben: Speak for yourself.**

**Grovyle: Suck it up.**

**Leaf: Well I'd better end this before a fight breaks out.**

**Everyone: Bye!**

**Marduk: See you guys in chapter 2!**

**Celebi: Read and review! Tee-hee!**


End file.
